One Minute
by Lila Flow
Summary: Résumé :


Hello! I'm Lila Flow ! 

I send this one-shot, it's an idea that I have had there is not a long time.. I'm quite happy for this story... that's why I publish it... Modest? me. I know...lol! It's a bit special but if you like, good!

Anyway, don't hesitate to push the beautiful bottom to review... it will make me a great pleasure!!

Good reading!!

I want to specify that this story is first written in French, and it's a wonderful girl called **_Elleag_** who had translated it !!! Thank you, thank you, thank you et thank you Elleag !

Résumé :

Harry had always lived without taking care about Time... What happens when he has just again an only minute to live? One Shot

Dislaimer : Nothing is mine, except the story, all is the property of J.K Rowling

* * *

**A Minute**

A minute... A minute... What can it really represent? A simple minute... 60 little seconds... More mili-seconds... A minute, what is a minute ?   
We join in a minute a part of time which slips away... A part of Time which permit us count, feel rassured... Each minute which slips away drows us nearer to an hour... But what is an hour? That is only the sum of 60 of these minutes, which themselves are 3600 seconds... So what is a minute if it is only words that we try to give to a part of Time which remains us... Which remains us to live, which remains us to feel, eat, laugh, cry, taste, smile... The hours blend into days and the days into weeks... When Time is not aware of you anymore and when you are not aware of it anymore... In that case, what can a minute represent? When you forget that Time slips away and that a year seems to you a second, what does a minute represent?   
That's what Harry Potter were wondering at this time...Upright, tight, he seemed to be vulnerable and in the same time determined... His courage was strong, remarkable but it could yield to anybody's will, and more to Time's will... Harry let his mind rave more than any other moment, but it was the only moment in his life, in this collection of minutes with which we associate an existence, when he must not think... However, he can't stop...in a few seconds, the 17 years of his life came back in his memory... He wondered how, in a few seconds, he could remember all which had happened in 17 years, all the gestures, each word : he sees himself again saying to Dudley he was a big pig in February, the second, when he was 8 years old... he sees himself again observing Hermione in his 5th year and thinking she was pretty when she was worried and when she frown... he sees himself again eating his pudding in Poudlard the last day of his third year and telling Ron he wanted already to be in September... he sees himself again getting dressed this morning and wondering what he will do this day.. If in this moment he had known, if he had imagined that this little minute would arrive some hundreds of seconds after having put his dress of wizard but no, he had been too marked by seconds which passed on front of him... He was not disposed to listen his own body, so how could have he listen Time...

Time, what a wonderful thing! We grow old with Time, we acclaim it, we proclaim it when we are young, we hate and envy it when we are old... Time, immemorial present that Gods own, that Gods control...

Well, Harry didn't control it... In 10 seconds, he had in his mind the last 17 years of his life, the joys like the pains, his happy life like its contrary, sorrow... Life is a strange thing when power is Time... This Time which he missed now...

He held up his head and looked straight ahead. What he saw returned his throughts to normality, to what they should have been if Time had not been here... But too disposed to speak with Time, we forget sometimes that it passes and runs before us, without any way to catch it again... We try to follow it, to catch it, to submit it but it's us who are caught eventually, by its strenght, its power, its neutrality...Whatever happens, Time won't stop to pass... And that is what happened to Harry, Time had had the upper hand...and Harry could only contemplate what there was after Time, when it disappears, when Time gave to Harry the view of his own death... oh! Yes, he had his death before his eyes, and it had a name : Voldemort...

Harry met the dark and bloody glance of his adversary... He overhung Harry with his height and his imposing and straight strenght. Harry was quivering, he couldn't help it! He must have resisted but speaking with Time, speaking about Time was a thing we didn't do lightly and Time had abandoned him...

Harry throught again, searched a solution but in some seconds, hope had been dashed...

He looked in his heart of hearts and smiled to the idea which emanated from him... He had an only thing in his head... this strange minute was already slipping away...

_43 seconds ..._

43 seconds were already passed, 43 seconds to think, 43 seconds to be afraid, 43 seconds to think and only 17 seconds to die...

_44 seconds_

Time slipped away very fastly, Harry closed his eyes, and hoped...

_45 seconds_

Hoped Time would stop... What a soft and funny throught when we know a second more had been added before death...

_46 seconds_

Irony of life, lie, this is in what he must had lived...

_47 seconds_

Lie would have protect him, of all, of pain, of sadness, of Time...

_48 seconds_

A shell, this is what he must have done, a shell of coldness, of lie, of forgetting... Without kindness, without sweetness, without graciousness...

_49 seconds_

But Harry didn't have thought, he did'nt ave thought about Time before this so particular minute...

_50 seconds_

"10 seconds" throught Harry... and these 10 seconds were slipping away so slowly, impertubable, in front of Lord Voldemort's cold, cruel, sadistic smile.

_51 seconds_

Sorrow and death... that is Dark Lord's shell...He, he had known tame Time, he...Because Time can't be tamed, we can't own it but we can influence it modifying the other's Time, modifying an only minute as he was going to do with the Survivor...

_52 seconds_

Life, what was life when we saw our own leaving our body... Harry throught a moment but he seemed to be out of the reality, he saw only Voldemort, his glance, his smile, his power, and the shadows around him...

_53 seconds_

What stood now? Nothing, there were only words meaningless and greedy for Time which were trying to gain his brain...

_54 seconds_

Dark Lord was gloating, he had waited, calmly, patiently and this moment happened... What a wonderful and beautiful minute, in front of this dear Harry...

_55 seconds_

Potter Harry , Lily Evans' son, daughter of moldu, witch with red hair, Gryffindor, lovely and sweet woman ; Potter Harry, James Potter's son, wizard, brown hair and smiling eyes, quidditch player, Gryffindor, man loving his family...

_56 seconds_

Potter Harry, Survivor, 17-year-old young man, Gryffindor, everyday friend...

_57 seconds_

Potter Harry is ready to die

_58 secondes_

Afraid, Harry is breathing slowly, "savouring" his last 2 seconds...

_59 seconds_

The Moment was here... A heavy silence is in the room...

_60 seconds_

A triumphant face, another overwhemeld... The 60 seconds are arrived...

The atmosphere grows heavy and oly 6 syllables come to breck this destiny.

In 1 minute and 2 words, The Survivor has fallen...

Time has made his choice, and a soft murmur gains the air, the sound increases and goes to the next world...we will listen forever...

_Avada Kedavra_

* * *

The beautiful bottom to review is my God ... So to Push push ... lol

BouBou

Lila Flow ...


End file.
